1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cable connections, and more particularly to a system and method for push-push connection of clipped cables to an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with a number of peripherals to communicate, print or otherwise process information. For instance, server information handling systems typically communicate with client information handling systems using Ethernet communicated over Cat 5 cables. A typical network cluster has one or more of server information handling systems, switches and routers interconnected with each other and with client information handling systems by a plurality of Cat 5 cables. Generally, network clusters are installed in a restricted space so that information handling system manufacturers design and build hardware having as small of a footprint as possible. For instance, industry standards define the proportions allowed for “1U” server information handling systems to include limited height. Generally the Cat 5 cables connect to the exposed front of the server information handling system to reduce the amount of maneuvering that information technology administrators face when connecting or disconnecting cables. Cat 5 cables typically terminate with a standardized RJ45 connector that attaches to a port with an elastic clip. When the RJ45 connector is pushed into a port, the clip is depressed by the insertion force and, after complete insertion, is released to engage the port, thus locking the connector in place. To release an RJ45 connector, the clip is manually depressed and the connector is pulled from the port.
Although clipped cable connectors, such as the RJ45 connector, are ubiquitous in the information technology and telecommunications industries, a number of problems often arise with their use. One difficulty is that the clips tend to be difficult to manipulate when removing the connectors from ports in low form-factor high-density systems, such as server information handling systems. For instance, an information technology administrator often has difficulty grasping a clip when multiple connectors are presented in a limited space. When a large number of cables are being disconnected, the repeated manipulation of the clips is tiresome and time consuming. Failure to adequately depress a clip while attempting to extract a cable from a port may cause damage to the cable, the connector or the port. Another difficulty is that the clips extend out from the connector and sometimes snag on objects, making the routing of cables more difficult when trying to pull the cable through cable trays or by other cables. If a clip breaks, the connector becomes essentially useless since the cable will not secure in a port. Replacement of cables and connectors due to a broken clip delays installation and maintenance, in some instances knocking an entire network cluster out of operation for extended periods.